


Moving On

by Debris4spike



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Well I challenged everyoneyesterdayto write a 3 sentance paragraph for a fandom you have never written for before.So I thought i should attempt it myself, I have written this from Hercules, The Incredible Journeys, which I have just started re-watching last weekend.





	Moving On

Hera, why kill innocents, just to get back at your stepson, seeing as you cause me so much upset and so many challenges already. 

I want to tear apart evry Temple of yours, as I have my home, to make you suffer, but I know in my heart that Deianira and the children would be so upset if I let you turn me into a monster. 

So, no, I am going to continue to help those innocents who suffer as a result of you and the other gods.


End file.
